Broken Monotone
by Onyxravenstone
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a delinquent who hates everybody. However, unknown to the world, his deepest wish is for someone to save him from his monotonous life. Hibari Kyoya is the carnivorous Demon Prefect of Namimori Middle who takes pleasure in 'biting people to death'. One day, Hibari finds something interesting about the 'herbivore'. Can Tsuna's wish be granted? 1827 CHILD ABUSE
1. Hate isn't a Strong Word

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not to be messed with. On the outside, the 14 year old was petite, with soft tan skin, silky brown gravity-defying hair, and large caramel-amber eyes. He gave the impression of a small animal, like a rabbit, almost cute enough to pet but incredibly timid.

The students at Namimori Middle knew better, though. They knew that his big caramel eyes could narrow and harden, cold enough to freeze you in your spot. They knew that his hands could be covered in blood if you could catch him. They knew his skin was covered in scars, some faint and some fresh.

The 'small, fluffy animal' was more like a seal: cute and fluffy on the outside and a ruthless killer on the inside, angry enough to bite. Of course, no one realized _why_ exactly Tsuna was like that, which angered him even more.

 _Tch. I'm so tired of this._ Tsuna growled to himself as he stalked through the halls, sending burning glares at everyone he passed.

 **Tired of what?**

 _Tired of_ _life._ _It's so… convenient for humans. So ignorant to anything else._

"Selfish." He spat out loud and a group of chattering girls paled and went silent. No one knew exactly _why_ the small brunet hated life or hated everyone. Tsuna thought that it was perfectly obvious. He kept coming to school with ripped clothes, covered in bruises AFTER people saw him go straight home after school, and his incredible aversion to anything about his house or his parents was very self-explanatory.

 _Just like humans. Too selfish and dense to notice anything besides what they're having for dinner and what's on T.V. later._ With that thought, Tsuna slammed open the door to his classroom, a thunderous scowl on his face.

All talking ceased and even Yamamoto Takeshi, the school's happy-go-lucky baseball star, faltered with his grin, paling just a shade.

 _I want to end this. I want to end_ _ **everyone**_ _. I hate everything. I hate, I hate, I HATE._ His scowl deepened and he sat down at his desk, which was in the far corner of the classroom by the window. If he hadn't actually liked his seat, he would've killed the teachers for putting him in the obviously 'safest' spot for the other students.

He winced when he sat down wrong, sending a twinge of pain from his bruised ribs, and rubbed them indiscreetly, trying to ease the wavering jolts of pain. He cursed everyone again, glaring at the students around him.

 _Does anyone see? Does anyone care? Would anyone help me? No. I've never done anything for people to help me, but I'd still follow them for eternity if they did. If I ever wanted one thing, it would be for someone to HELP me. They could hate me, they could be unkind to me, but I'd still be loyal to them. Even if everyone turned against me, they'd be my bright light._

He remained like that for the remainder of the day, with his inner monologue ranting about how sad it was that the only place he didn't get beat up was the place he hated the second most, the first being his house. When the bell rang, Tsuna stalled as much as he could, stretching slowly and reaching for his bag, which was, conveniently, stuffed in a hard to reach corner between his desk and the wall.

He lamented the lack of time in the sunlight before he had to go back to _that_ place and stepped to open the door when it was shoved open. Tsuna paused, startled, before glaring into the face of Hibari Kyoya, the Demon Prefect of Namimori. Hibari's eyes narrowed and he brought up his tonfas.

"Herbivore. I'll bite you to death for loitering." Tsuna scoffed, holding back his anger.

"Fuck you." He muttered before pushing past the prefect and heading down the hallway. Hibari remained standing stock-still, staring at the place where the herbivorous creature had disappeared. He frowned, pondering the feel of bandages underneath the herbivore's clothes. Then he shrugged and headed to his office, reminding himself to look up anything about the fluffy-haired herbivore.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he reached his house, waiting a few minutes before slowly sliding the door open and shutting it behind his back.

"I'm home." He said, loud enough for his father to hear. Sure enough, Tsuna wrinkled his nose as the thick reek of alcohol filled the house. Iemitsu staggered over to the door, leaning against the wall.

"Oh. It's you." He scowled darkly. "You're late."

Tsuna didn't even have enough time to move before a punch hit him in the stomach, sending all the breath out of his lungs with one explosive gasp. He lay curled up on the floor, groaning and trying to send the black spots away from his vision.

 _Too late._

Iemitsu stomped on his chest and Tsuna let out a small cry of pain as the foot made contact with his bruised ribs, bandages coming loose beneath his shirt. He felt something crack a tiny bit and his eyes widened. A kick to the side sent him skidding across the floor and into the wall, bruising his thin spine.

The spots in front of his eyes grew larger, dancing around and teasing him as he fought not to close his eyes. Then his father picked him up by the throat, squeezing his hands around it. Tsuna gasped, clawing at the hand weakly as the lack of air, as well as the pain, began to take its toll.

Tsuna watched through closing eyes as Iemitsu stomped up the stairs, opening the door to Tsuna's 'room' and throwing him in, locking the door behind him. Tsuna lay on the floor, breathing ragged and tears of pain and relief welling up slightly. He blinked them away, annoyed.

He hadn't cried in years and he didn't plan on doing it again. He slumped into the wall, glaring around at his surroundings. The room was dark and gloomy. The bed was nothing more than a cot lying on the floor. The walls and floor were stained darkly by the blood from over the years. There was a small desk and chair in the corner and the window were nailed shut.

 _A jail, not a room. A forbidden existence, not a life. Monotonous anger and hate. No emotions. No joy._ Tsuna's lip curled up in an agonized, hateful sneer as he gave in to the black flickering at the edges of his vision, wishing to be taken away from his dreary existence.

* * *

 **A/N: I have a weird obsession with putting my favourite anime characters in pain. Is that just me? ALSO (THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT) does anyone know the name of those electric shock-thingies doctors use to restart people's hearts? I don't remember the name.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/LIKE/FOLLOW! I promise I will update! If I don't, you guys are free to kill me. THEN I'LL WRITE IT WITH MY DYING WILL!**


	2. Accidents Happen

**Thanks to everyone who told me what a defibrillator was! Is that a foreshadowing? Maaaaaaybe... Anyways, another big thank you to everyone who favourited and followed my story! Also, I will be updating 'One Thing Leads to Another' soon, so please wait a bit longer!**

* * *

Tsuna blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light in the room. He tried to move his head and winced as a bolt of pain threaded through his face and neck, where he was sure there were more bruises.

Tsuna brought a hand to his neck, lamenting his almost empty stores of painkillers and bandages. He took his last bandage, wrapping it clumsily but tightly around his throat to cover the bruises. Then his stomach growled. He scowled, considering not bothering to get food, but his stomach convinced him otherwise. Plus, he could visit the drugstore while he went.

The small brunet pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly from hunger and pain. He crept to his door, picking the lock with a bent nail he'd once been stabbed in the shoulder with. His jagged scar prickled and he shuddered. His father was in his room, out cold. Tsuna cursed him under his breath and snuck out, change jingling slightly.

As soon as he made it out, he burst into a run, fear at being caught making his heart pound. As he neared the drugstore, he slowed down and checked his mental list. _Bandages, painkillers, ice packs, and antiseptic. And then dinner._

Tsuna opened the door, making his way instinctually to the medical supplies, picking up the objects he needed. He didn't notice that the store was oddly empty until someone put their hand heavily on his shoulder, right on top of a bruise.

Tsuna froze, trying not to show his pain, and turned around to face the steely blue eyes of Hibari.

"Herbivore." Hibari growled. Tsuna moved away, slapping Hibari's hand off of his shoulder.

"What?" He challenged. Ignoring the angry prefect, he grabbed his items and took them to the cashier, putting the money on the counter. The cashier handed him the items in a bag and gave him the change, trying not to look at Hibari. As he left, he was unaware of Hibari staring after him at the fresh bandages on his throat.

Hibari watched for a moment longer, only turning when Kusakabe, his second-in-command, came up behind him.

"Tetsu, give me any information you can about the fluffy brown haired herbivore in 1–A." Kusakabe stared at him in surprise.

"S-sure, Kyo-san."

Tsuna made his way quickly to TakeSushi, the place where he usually went for a quick dinner. As soon as he pushed open the door, he spied a group of classmates sitting at one of the tables. He sat down, waving to the owner, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

"Ah! Tsunayoshi!" The shop went silent at his words and Tsuna's classmates sent fearful stares at him. Tsuna paid no attention to it, keeping his face in a neutral expression.

"Sushi to go. Doesn't matter which." He said shortly and Tsuyoshi laughed, shaking his head.

"Still as cold as ever, Tsunayoshi." He disappeared into the kitchen. Tsuna waited, panic growing bigger with every second that passed. He ignored the whispers of his classmates.

 _"Why is_ _ **he**_ _here?!"_

 _"How can Yamamoto-san talk to him like that?"_

 _"Look, he has another bandage!"_

 _"Probably got into another fight."_

 _"Eek! He looked over here!"_

Then Yamamoto stepped out of the back room with a grin.

"Who's the one with the sushi to go?" He called. Tsuna raised his hand. Yamamoto's smile faltered, but it came back brightly. He handed the paper bag to the fearful brunet and took his hand back quickly, like he was afraid Tsuna would bite.

Tsuna handed him the payment and stood abruptly, juggling both bags in his hands before walking out the door, pretending not to feel the tense atmosphere lighten behind him. As soon as the door shut, he spat out a string of curses, not caring if the customers heard, and began to make his way to his 'jail'.

Tsuna opened the door carefully and made his way to his room without any interruptions, to his relief. He stashed the medical supplies under a broken floorboard and opened the sushi, devouring it quickly. Then he began to work at the rusty nails holding the boards across his window in place.

He managed to finally remove one nail and placed it in the hiding spot before deciding to change and go to sleep. The next morning, he was greeted by a weak ray of sunlight. He groaned, stretching, then quickly got dressed, bolting up when he heard creaking footsteps. He let out a sigh of relief when they stopped, then jumped as the door burst open, revealing a somehow sober Iemitsu.

That didn't reassure Tsuna at all, though, seeing as his father's behavior was the same anyways.

"You! Where did you go last night?!" Iemitsu thundered. Tsuna stared at him, wide-eyed.

"A boy came by and dropped _this_ off." The angry man snarled, thrusting a box of bandages at Tsuna. "Yamamoto's kid. He said that you left this at his restaurant!" Tsuna backed up, feeling sick with terror.

"N-no! I didn't go anywhere!" The small brunet stammered, but too late. A punch landed on his cheekbone, scraping a deep cut with the jeweled ring on Iemitsu's finger. He dug his fingers into Tsuna's arm and forced him to his feet, then swung him into the wall, slamming his head against it. Tsuna felt dazed, too dazed to react when Iemitsu pushed his forearm into Tsuna's throat, raising him off of his feet, and tore the bandages off his throat, revealing a dark necklace dripping of bruises.

Tsuna fought and struggled, somehow tearing his father's arm off before grabbing his bag, which had some bandages and painkillers inside, and running outside. When he was certain he was far away enough, Tsuna slowed and stopped in an alleyway, panting raggedly and on the verge of tears yet again.

He didn't notice a certain prefect standing around the corner, staring at him in concealed surprise. Tsuna spat a curse and rummaged through his bag, pulling out the supplies. He wrapped the bandages around his forearm and stuck one over the cut on his face, mumbling under his breath the entire time.

* * *

Hibari couldn't believe it. The very herbivore he was looking for, Sawada Tsunayoshi as Tetsu had informed him, was standing before him, cursing someone named 'Iemitsu'. Hibari looked on as the herbivore wrapped the bandages stored in his school bag around his wrist, which was dotted with bruises.

Then, Tsuna moved his head and Hibari stifled an uncharacteristic gasp. The herbivore's neck was covered in dark purple marks, like a jeweled necklace.

He was curious about the injuries and began to get an urge to fight the herbivore, just to test his strength. He had a strange… hope that he'd be able to find a strong fighter in the spiky-headed herbivore.

"Fucking bastard." Tsuna snarled hoarsely, picking up his bag with a sigh and walking out of the alley. Hibari hid, watching, then decided to get back to his office to find more documents about the strange herbivore. He made his way back to the school in time to catch any late herbivores.

When he arrived, he smirked, looming over the quivering herbivores with his tonfas.

"Hn. You're late, herbivores. I'll bite you to death."

* * *

 **Does anyone ever get how they start planning future chapters but then they don't know how to do present chapters? That's me every time. I like to imagine what's gonna happen next. Don't worry, though. I'm trying to focus on the current chappies!**


	3. To Protect the Fox

**18 REVIEWS! OMG I love you guys! You guys are amazing! Special thanks to my friend "DeadlyMinds" for reviewing and my guest reviewer "happy idiot cat" for the suggestion! That was incredibly helpful! Anyways, read on to chapter 3 of "Broken Monotone!**

* * *

As Tsuna stumbled into his classroom, the usual commotion of squeaking chairs, laughter, and chatter silenced immediately.

 _A monotonous existence where I can predict reactions. Kurokawa Hana will tsk and glare at me, Nakamori Tanaka will flinch and try to cover it when I pass him, and then that person will -_

"Hello, Sawada-san!" One bright voice pealed out. He nodded shortly to the orange-haired girl, Sasagawa Kyoko. He'd noticed gratefully that she only kept silent to respect him, not out of fear.

As gasps rose up in the class, he paid no attention to it, caramel eyes dull with hopelessness and frustration. He despised being unable to help himself, but he didn't know how he could stop the beatings. His throat ached and he suspected that anything he said would be reduced to a hoarse whisper. He could still feel the pressure on his throat. He slung his bag over his chair and lay his head on his desk, feeling dead as his headache throbbed.

Yamamoto came over to him, his usual grin plastered on his face. Tsuna didn't understand why no one could tell that it was false and empty. Even with his vision blurring with daze and exhaustion, he could tell clearly.

"Ne, ne, Sawada-san, did you get the box? You left it at our place." He said, faking cheerfulness. Tsuna felt anger well up inside him, burning through him, and glared heatedly at the taller boy.

"Yes." He rasped sharply, wincing and coughing harshly. Yamamoto froze, confused, and then made to tentatively pat him on the back when Tsuna dug his nails into his wrist, flinging his hand away.

"Don't touch me." His coughing subsided and he winced, rubbing his aching throat. Then Yamamoto noticed the bruises.

"Whoa, what happened, Sawada-san?" Tsuna glared at him.

"It was your fault." He replied angrily, coughing again. Yamamoto looked confused and his fangirls were affronted enough to hiss, but then the teacher walked in, followed by a scowling silver-haired boy.

"Please take a seat, Yamamoto-kun and… Sawada-san." She said, voice trembling. Tsuna glowered out the window and Yamamoto looked confused and hurt as he sat back in his seat.

The teachers hardly ever bothered to call on Tsuna in class unless a) he needed it for his marks or b) they were a substitute. Unfortunately for them, today they had a substitute.

"Sasagawa Kyoko-san?"

"Here!"

"Kurokawa Hana-san?"

"Tch."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?"

There was a tense silence during which the students froze, fighting the urge to turn around. The teacher, oblivious, repeated, "Sawada Tsunayoshi? Is he here?"

Then Tsuna scowled and raised his hand the slightest inch.

"Oh, thank you, Sawada-kun!" She continued cheerfully. Tsuna's scowl darkened and all the students shivered. Then he winced as his headache reached a splitting peak and stood up abruptly, trying not to sway.

"Nurse." He said shortly as the teacher looked at him questioningly. He grabbed his bag and walked out, making his way not to the nurse's office, but to the roof. Tsuna pushed the door open, taking a deep breath of cool air and closing his eyes. His headache receded for a moment, then returned kicking and screaming.

The pained brunet winced again for the hundredth time that morning, pondering knocking himself out with something. He leaned his back on the fence, gazing at the small puffy clouds dotting the azure sky over the horizon. He began humming a song he'd heard on the radio, singing it softly in hopes of distracting himself.

 _"Tell me, please tell me, what this world is all about..._

 _Exactly, who resides within me?_

 _I'm broken, so broken - amidst this world._

 _Yet you laugh, blind to everything._

 _Being as broken as I am, I hold my breath,_

 _And it can't be unraveled, it can no longer be unraveled..._

 _Not even the truth._

 _Breakable; unbreakable - psychotic; unable to go insane_

 _I'll find you, and..._

 _In this shaken, twisted world, I gradually become transparent, unable to be seen._

 _Please don't bother looking for me; don't stare at me.._

 _I merely don't want to hurt you, inside a world, that came out of someone's imagination._

 _So please remember me; as vivid as I was_ _–"_

Tsuna cut himself off, coughing violently and rubbing his throat. He sighed and slid down the iron linked fence, slumping. He took out a book he'd borrowed from the library from his bag, flipping it open to the dog-eared page. His head still ached, throbbing every now and then as he continued, enthralled, through the chapters.

Then the pain reached a head-splitting peak, sending a sharp screech echoing through Tsuna's skull. He bit back a cry, grabbing his head and scrunching his eyes shut. A black wave descended upon him and he gave in, letting himself be dragged down into the blissful void.

* * *

Hibari scowled, sensing someone on the roof where he was headed. He slipped his tonfas into his hands, silently vowing to maul whoever it was. He slammed the roof door open, expecting to see a cowering herbivore. Instead, what he saw was the limp form of a certain object of interest. Hibari raised an eyebrow and walked over, crouching next to the boy.

The uniquely caramel eyes were shut and the herbivore's breathing was steady, if not a bit fast. His face looked peaceful and innocent and his pale lips were slightly parted, making him look the definition of cute if you ignored the raw red gash on his cheek. The carnivore felt a sudden urge to protect the herbivore, which was stupid seeing as the herbivore could clearly take care of himself.

At first he thought that the brunet was asleep and smirked, then he realized with a jolt that a) the herbivore's book was knocked over instead of on his lap, b) the contents of the herbivore's bag were strewn next to him, and c) his face was slightly scrunched up, as if he was in pain.

Hibari connected these facts silently and came to the conclusion that he wasn't asleep naturally, but unconscious. He straightened and looked down at the herbivore with an inkling of concern, wondering why the herbivore had come to the roof in the first place. Filing that away in the back of his mind to ask later, he knelt down again and poked the herbivore curiously with a tonfa.

The herbivore didn't react, just scrunched up his face a bit more. Then Hibari scowled, irritated that he hadn't responded, and jabbed the herbivore harshly in the side. The effect was immediate as Tsuna sat up with a jolt, knocking Hibari in the chin with the top of his head.

Hibari reeled back, shocked, as the herbivore let out a whimper and clutched his head. Tsuna glared up at Hibari with teary eyes, which the prefect couldn't take seriously.

"Don't do that, idiot!" Tsuna spat, rubbing the top of his head. Hibari scowled at the insult, swinging down instinctively with a tonfa. Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he raised an arm. Hibari's eyes flashed slight surprise when he realized that the small herbivore had blocked his tonfa, besides the fact that there would probably an enormous bruise forming and that the brunet was gritting his teeth.

Hibari looked at the forearm in question and realized sharply that he'd struck the injured arm of the rabbit-like herbivore when he spotted the bandages. No wait – thinking deeper on it, Hibari decided that the brunet was more of a fox: a fluffy, omnivorous creature that could also be quite savage.

Hibari put his tonfa down and Tsuna immediately pulled his arm close to his chest, hissing in pain as he fought back tears. Hibari stared down at him for a moment, the epitome of frigidity, then turned and walked back through the door.

He didn't know why he was doing this for the little fox, but he knew, without question, that he wanted to help the fox. Somehow, he knew that the injuries covering the fluffy brunet weren't caused by his opponents. There was something else at play, something worse. And Hibari Kyoya didn't lie, especially not to himself, so he continued to the nurse's office.

When he stepped in, he fixed a glare to his face in case someone was inside, and looked around. The room was empty and Hibari sighed, going over to the small fridge in the corner and grabbing an icepack. Then he paused. If the herb- _omnivore_ had somehow fallen unconscious, then he probably needed one more icepack, if it had something to do with his head.

As he made his way back to the roof, Hibari made a silent vow.

 _If I can find a way to help the small omnivore, I will. Any way I can._

* * *

 **There. End. Anyways, what did you guys think of Hibari? Did I make him too OOC? I feel like I did... but I'm still really proud! Please review and flames will be fed to Uri!**


End file.
